


Rolling Boy

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Character Death Maybe, Gen, Manipulation, Sort Of, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Virgil just wants to be a good guy. Deceit convinces him to give up.





	Rolling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Vocaloid song 'Rolling Girl' :)

Virgil’s body felt beaten and bruised, and he had the marks to show it. He was determined to feel useful, to feel worth something, to feel like he was actually helping Thomas, not making him worse. He’d been trying all day, fighting against himself to just try and be something good. He felt like his efforts were pointless. It didn’t help with the other side in the room, talking and trying to convince him to give up.

Deceit.

He was sat in the chair in the room, leaned back against the cushions with one leg crossed over the other. One hand was tapping against the armrest and the other hand was throwing a ball of yellow light up in the air and catching it. Every so often Virgil would look over and see him grin, sharp fangs showing. He’d just glare and look away.

“Virgil, buddy, do you really think you’ll be anything other than Anxiety? Fear? You’ll never be like the others. They at least make Thomas happy. What do you do?”

Virgil’s fists clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut. He just had to stay calm. He could do that, right? If he just blocked Deceit out - Blocked everything out - Then maybe he could do it. He focused, focused hard, and then suddenly collapsed to the floor as a stabbing pain shot through his head. Tears welled up in his eyes. Deceit was right. He’d never be anything good.

“One more time-” He choked, standing up, legs shaking under him and threatening to give out again. He just needed to try one more time. Once more. He didn’t want to be bad- He wanted to be good, like the others. Like-

The stabbing pain was back, hurting more than before. He collapsed again.

“J-Just one more-”

“Stop.”

He looked up, vision blurry from the tears. Deceit knelt in front of him and reached up, putting a hand on his face. “Stop, its fine. Aren’t you getting tired of doing this?”

He was. He was exhausted, really. Everything hurt. He nodded, defeated. Deceit smiled slightly and Virgil leaned against him.

“I can stop all of this for you. You just have to say it.”

It’s quiet for a bit, the only sound being Virgil’s quiet whimpers and heavy breathing. “H-Help-” Me mumbled weakly.

“Of course,” Deceit hummed, snake eye glowing gold as Virgil’s breath stopped.


End file.
